The Vixen
by auroraziazan
Summary: Why you don't ever want to sneak up on Ginny Weasley...
1. First Impressions

A/N: This story is the product of a really weird idea that came to me during an IM session. So are the next few I plan on putting up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Potters, Weasleys, Grangers, or Blacks.

First Impressions

I walked down the stairs in my summer pajamas; short shorts and a tank top. Mum and Dad were both out working, and Ron and Harry were staying at Hermione's for the summer. Dumbledore agreed to let them if Bill and Dad would go out there and set up some small wards first, just in case, and get them on Floo for the summer. So I got almost three whole months of a house to myself, as an only child.

I fixed myself an omelet for breakfast and perched on a stool to eat from the counter. I don't like sitting at empty tables. I was about halfway done when I heard some odd noises coming from the living room. And then they started getting closer. I pulled my wand out (I sleep with it tucked under my shirt since the Riddle incident, so I'm always prepared, and held it in my left hand, continuing to eat rather nervously with my right.

The sounds kept getting closer, and began to be distinguishable as footsteps. I planned what to do, but as the footsteps entered the kitchen door directly behind me all foresight escaped me. I pointed my wand back over my shoulder and shouted the first thing that came to mind. "_Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!_"

"Ach, my eye!"

I fell off the stool, startled. That hadn't made any sense. "Sorry, really." I finally turned and got a good look at my victim.

"AAAAGH! HELP! Sirius Black! He's in my house! Help!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ He exclaimed back at me, and my wand was yanked immediately from my hand. I started screaming even louder, and he pulled me up and locked my arms behind my back with one hand while using the other one to cover my mouth. I tried to kick him with one leg, balancing on the other, and attempted to bite him. Somehow he managed to get his wand out through this struggle, and get it pointed to my throat.

"_Quietus_." He removed the hand from my mouth and used it to scoop me up under my knees. I kept trying to scream, but it only came out as a small squeak. My legs were kicking, but I had forgotten his wand was still in his hand. "Sorry about this, _stupefy_." I suppose that's when I blacked out.


	2. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't a plot.

Second Chances

"_Ennervate_" was the first thing I heard when I was finally able to open my eyes again. I was lying in my bed, though I wasn't quite sure how I got there. And then I looked over, and Sirius Black was sitting in the little chair by my bed. Admittedly, he looked quite different than his pictures in the newspaper from a few years before, but most people do. Besides, anyone would look different after being escaped from Azkaban for two years.

I looked at him warily and opened my mouth to say something. "Don't scream. Please, don't scream. I won't hurt you, I really don't want to. But if you scream I'll have to stun you again, and I don't think that is giving you a very good impression of me."

I tried to say "Why would I trust a murderer?" but it came out in a very low whisper-y squeak.

"Ginevra, I'll admit that my behavior has not given you a very good reason to trust me. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the house, and your disarming spell made me poke myself in the eye with my wand." I glanced quickly at his left eye, which appeared quite bloodshot. "And then you screamed, and I had to stop you. I can't let them catch me."

"You have yet to explain why I am supposed to trust you." Ugh. This squeaky thing is bothering me. "Look, will you just let me talk normally again?"

"Promise not to scream."

I sat up and stared at him blankly.

"Ginevra, considering your situation, it would be much wiser to be obedient. After all, I have your wand, I'm a much more powerful wizard than you, and if it comes to it, I could block the door and stun you with my bare hands."

"How long has it been since you attempted to convince a female of anything? I think you're a little out of practice."

"Perhaps. I don't like resorting to intimidation. It is what you expected, though, isn't it? Don't answer that. So will you promise not to scream? Because I assure you your parents will understand if they come home and find you stunned."

Sullenly, not breaking eye contact, I nodded my head.

"All right. _Sonorus_."

I almost screamed again. I could feel my throat tense up as if it was going to scream of its own free will without consulting the rest of me first.

"Ah ah, you promised. Do you really think that's the wisest move right now?"

"Well given that I am attempting to call someone else's attention to the fact that there is an escaped murdered in my house that is currently holding me hostage in my own bedroom, who is really good at intimidation tactics and appears fully capable to make good on threats worse than those he made, I thought it would be rather fitting."

"For one thing, isn't your house sound-proofed? For a second thing, I'm not a murderer, and for the hat trick, I'm only holding you hostage in your bedroom because, given the chance, you would immediately attempt to inform someone of my presence. If you did so, not only would you spark the exact fear your dear Minister is attempting to save the people from, you would help send an innocent man to a fate worse than death. You really want that?"

"Oh sure. You're not a murderer, and I've never been inside the Chamber of Secrets and possessed by the spirit of Voldemort pre-incarnate."

"Okay. Given the odds, I'm willing to accept that, though I don't see why you thought it necessary to divulge that little bit of trivia to me. I haven't either."

"No no no, you missed the sarcasm there. I have, and you are a murderer."

"Against all odds, okay, you have, and I am not a murderer."

"Prove it."

"Unfortunately, I put that quest aside when it became expedient for me to assist in the saving of the world as you know it."

"Oh, I'm sure. The old 'I'm too busy saving the world that is attempting to incarcerate and possibly kill me to prove to them that I don't deserve it' trick."

"Well, yes, but I'd imagine the saving of your world and possibly your life would mean a little more to you at this point than my selfish attempts to prove my innocence and the guilt of a man believed dead."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you aren't just going to kill me or torture me or something?"

"If I was going to kill you I could have done it a hundred times already and been much more sure of it happening with no blame placed on me. If I was going to torture you, I would have left the quieting charm on. And as for 'something' else, you're thirteen, I believe, and I am not that desperate. Besides, I doubt your parents would approve."

"I'm fourteen, actually, and that is really not what I meant by something. I doubt they would approve of you locking the two of us in my bedroom either."

"I thought you said that's not what you meant."

"Look, can we just stop all the insinuations? I don't trust you, I don't like you, I don't believe you are supposed to be here, and I don't want you coming anywhere near me."

"You have decent reason not to trust me though I wish you'd believe me, half the time I don't like me either so I don't see why I'd expect you to, I am supposed to be here, and I'm not going to leave you alone until I know you aren't going to try to report me."

I wish he wasn't sitting so close to the bed. These aren't the most modest of pajamas, because it's the middle of the summer and I thought I was alone in the house. I suppose he's probably not intending to kill me, but I don't feel very safe around guys besides my brothers when I'm not dressed right. Admittedly, this actually covers more than my swimsuit, but I just haven't felt very comfortable around guys in general since Tom. Especially not guys I can talk to.

"Give me a good reason to believe you."

"I haven't done anything to you, even though I had very good opportunities, I woke you back up instead of just leaving you stunned, I took the quieting charm off, and I carried you up to your bed untouched and waited to make sure you were all right."

"Give me back my wand. I'm feeling rather vulnerable right now."

"That seems rather like it would go against my best interests. Would you attempt to duel me and free yourself as soon as I gave it back?"

"I would probably attempt to free myself, though I understand that would be rather stupid, but I wouldn't report you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too decent looking to really be a dangerous criminal."

"Only decent looking?"

"Well, actually, you are rather handsome, but that's beside the point."

"Thank you, anyway. The last time anyone actually told me I looked decent or respectable was more than fifteen years ago."

"Really?" I couldn't help but be curious. "Who was it?"

"Lily Evans, at her wedding. I was James's best man, you know."

"Actually I didn't know that, but it seems she spoke rather too soon, wouldn't you think?"

"I didn't kill the Potters. I have not as of yet actually communicated with Voldemort, which is apparently more than I can say for you, and I have no intention of doing so in the future."

"Look, don't you go blaming me for that. It was not my fault. It could have happened to anyone. I couldn't control myself. It was not my bloody fault!" It doesn't matter how many times I say that, I still don't believe it. I could have done something else, I should have. I should have shown it to someone. I shouldn't have written so much. I shouldn't have trusted it. I should have been able to fight him. Tears were pouring down my cheeks but I hardly noticed them.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean it. It was stupid of me, I shouldn't have said that. Don't blame yourself. I don't really know much of what happened, but don't blame yourself for not being able to fight him. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, even when he was still in school he was far more powerful than most wizards even get. Believe what you want to about me, but don't blame yourself for not being able to fight him."

I couldn't stop crying. I turned to the wall so my back was to him, and stuffed a pillow in my face. A bit later I felt soft, strong hands on my back. He massaged slowly, pulling the rest of the tears out. I snuffled quietly into my pillow. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're crying. Because I hurt you, or let you hurt yourself. Because you don't deserve that pain. No one does."

A/N: Tell me if that was a lousy ending and needs to be fixed. I wasn't sure. Tell me what you thought of the rest of it. It's kind of fun to have them bounce off each other. Actually, Sirius/Ginny fights are much easier and more fun to write than you'd think. Anyway...


	3. Third Degree

A/N: Thank you to everyone who keeps giving me reviews. I am still a little nervous about this story, so encouragement is appreciated. I know this is a short chapter, but I need confirmation before I can keep going. I will soon actually reveal what is going on.

Third Degree

After a while the tears stopped coming. By that time my pillow was kind of a mess, and my nose was sort of stuffed up. I leaned my head on my hands and let him continue massaging. Which, in hindsight, was a rather dumb idea on my part, but I have a major weakness for back rubs. Finally I gathered up the courage to speak again.

"Why are you here?" Ugh. My voice is a mess. It was a sort of deep stuffy croaking, but quiet.

He stopped, startled. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

"Well, no, but I really want to know. Why are you here?" I arched my back like a cat, indicating that I wanted him to go back to it. He didn't notice.

"Which here? The sort of all purpose 'Why are we here?', 'Why am I here behind you?', or the other one?"

"Why are you here in my house, I suppose."

"Mind turning around? I really prefer talking to your face."

"I guess not." I pushed myself around so my back was against the wall. He was still sitting there on my bed, and his nearness startled me. It's a lot easier to let people get close behind you. "I don't suppose you'd have a tissue."

He reached into the pocket of his robes. "Would a handkerchief do?" He pulled out a clean white one and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I proceeded to wipe my face and then blow my nose rather loudly. When I finished, I eyed it in my hands with mild confusion. He plucked it from my fingers and tossed it into the hamper.

"Don't worry about it, I've got more downstairs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's okay that you made a snotty mess of that handkerchief, because I can just use one of the other ones in my luggage until it comes back from the wash."

"I could figure that much. It was the implication of luggage that confused me."

"What, you think I came here with nothing but my wand and the robes on my back?"

"Well, actually, I was left in the dark as to the whole 'you coming here' bit, which is why I attacked when you snuck up behind me in the kitchen."

"Yeah, well, I was left in the dark as to the whole 'you being here' bit, which is why I was going into the kitchen in the first place, to figure out who you were. And I was not sneaking up on you."

"Quick-what do you call it when someone is coming closer to a person from behind in attempts to spy on or surprise them without them noticing their presence?"

"Snea- fine. Okay, maybe I was sneaking up on you, but for good purpose."

"Which would be what?"

"Figuring out who you were, and what you were doing, so I would know if I needed to hide myself. But it was sort of obvious I should have, because if you had known someone else was here you wouldn't have been sitting there with your back to the entrance, in only your pajamas."

I looked down, suddenly aware of how little I was actually wearing. My shorts had pulled themselves far up my thighs, and about two inches of my stomach were exposed. I quickly adjusted them, blushing lightly.

He covered his eyes and forehead with one open-fingered hand. "Merlin, don't worry about it, Ginevra! I'm a thirty-five year old male who's been through Auror training. I've seen worse."

"Yeah, and I'm a fourteen year old girl who's grown up in a flock of boys. But I still like to be wearing a little more than this around grown men."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just meant that the way you were at the table downstairs was leaving yourself in a rather vulnerable position."

"My wand was in my hand, pointing over my shoulder, ready to hex you in a minute if you tried anything."

"Ah, but despite that, had I wanted to, I could have had you bound and gagged or frozen before you would have had the chance to say a word. Or I could have just disarmed you."

"Not if I did first."

"First thing you're going to have to learn. I say this with the greatest respect, and it really isn't meant to be as insulting as it's going to come out. You're a little girl."

"No I'm not. I am fourteen, and I'm really not that short."

"Ginevra, do you want to learn self-defense?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean I've been trained well and you appear to think you need to be on your guard enough that you could benefit from real defense training, Auror style."

"Well, sure, I mean, that sounds fabulous if you're really willing. The thing in my first year kind of messed up any chances of a normal school experience, then having a year worth of Mad-Eye Moody teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then what happened at the end of the year, I think I could use all the help I can get."

"Ah, Alistor Moody. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"That's the one," I chuckled.

"Picture waking up to that at three-thirty in the morning every day for a week."

"Oh joy."

"That's Auror Basic Training for you. But really, you'd like to learn?"

"Absolutely."

"All right. First thing I am going to tell you-do not get offended when I say this. You are a small girl. I don't mean that as an insult, just that it is a lot different for you learning to protect yourself than me because your experience has trained you to let other people fight physical battles for you and mine trained me to pounce on people before they became a dangerous threat. I was a rather large boy, and you are a rather small girl, with older brothers."

"All right. I don't like hearing it, but okay."

"Do you ever get into scuffles with your brothers? I mean, not arguments or play duels, but real rough-and-tumble rolling on the floor wrestling?"

"Not really. I'm enough smaller that I was never any match, and besides, Mum would kill them."

"Whew. Six older brothers and an over-protective mother. I suppose you really don't have any experience with hand-to-hand combat."

"I'm just not strong enough to do much."

"How are you for speed?"

"Decent, not that great."

"All right, I guess we'll work physical first. Let me go figure out the area, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes?" He stood up and was heading for the door.

"What do I wear?"

He stopped and looked her over. "Not pajamas, I'd hope."

"Well, I know, but what did the witches that were training with you wear?"

"Jogging pants, and sneakers. And something comfortable on top, so they don't…bounce about too much," he ended awkwardly.

"Right. See you in a minute then."

He unlocked the door and let himself out, shutting it behind him. Now what do I do? Do I actually go down there in a sports bra? What if Mum or Dad comes home? Or worse, one of the boys? I mean, I know I go swimming in a two piece, but it's a little weirder around a grown-up guy. Whoa-calm down, Gin. Remember what he said, he's seen worse. I mean, he's in his thirties, he doesn't go around looking at little teenage girls like that. I changed into some loose pants and a jog bra, old socks, and slipped on a pair of sneakers. I was just heading out the door when I realized that he still had my wand, and I still didn't know what he was doing at my house.

A/N: What did everybody else think of that? I liked it, but I sort of have to. Anyways, I am slowly advancing upon the plot, and hope to have caught up to it sometime soon. Tell me what you think, please!


	4. Forcing Entrances

Forcing Entrances

I was on alert as soon as I opened the front door. I'm not really sure why, it's not like I was expecting him to pounce on me, but I was trying to look in eight directions at once and thus couldn't actually see anything. I shouldn't have worried.

Nothing happened until I got about halfway across the yard. I dropped to my knees and felt a jet of something electric blue graze my left ear. Of course. He had been hiding behind the door.

"Impressive," he called out. "Either luck or intuition, be honest."

"I'm putting my money on luck," I called back, now facing him, but still in a half-crouching position.

"Lesson One, then. You don't avoid these things by luck," Sirius laughed, floating a glowing blue orb above his hand.

"Well yes, I understand that it is a horrible strategy and unreliable as heck, but it comes in handy sometimes."

He appeared to be playing catch with the thing, except it always stopped an inch from his fingers. "You misunderstand-most combative magic negates luck. Fortunately, your intuition, though latent, it quite strong."

I must admit that made me rather skeptical. "So you're saying I dodged that ..."

"Energy bolt."

"Yes, thank you, energy bolt because something subconsciously told me to get out of its way?"

"Close enough."

"I don't believe it."

"Care to test?"

I didn't have time to respond before he launched the ball in his hand at me, along with a few more oddly shaped bits of energy. I think I managed to duck out of the way of two of them, but the rest all hit, and left annoying patches of tingling flesh behind. "Ha! See? It was luck."

"If it was anything but your intuitive powers, you wouldn't have been able to dodge even those two."

"Well at least give me back my wand so I can protect myself." It's a wonder I didn't think to ask for it before now.

"If you had a wand, it wouldn't be physical training, now would it?" He smirked, and I scowled. "I'll start just shooting very low level energy at you, while you attempt to dodge."

I groaned but got to my feet. I actually managed to dodge about half of the next batch. I just couldn't move quickly enough for the others. He paused, and I assumed further instructions and a third set were coming. Suddenly he whipped out his wand and put a blinding charm on me.

"That is so not fair. You can't block charms, or dodge them!"

I heard his voice laughing somewhere behind me. "You weren't supposed to dodge it. You are relying on your eyes too much. Eyes can deceive you, much easier than the other senses can. I'm not taking the charm off until you can successfully dodge without the use of your eyes. You have ten seconds to take in everything you can and adjust yourself accordingly before I shoot."

He started counting down was all the way to four before I realized what he was doing. If I oriented myself towards the sound of his voice, I would at least be facing the right direction to dodge.

I was hit with three in a row, ducked one that I could hear, and tripped over a chicken. "Stupid things, always underfoot." I picked myself back up, but I was disoriented without the sound of Sirius's voice.

After the first two, I figured out where he was coming from. I was getting better, and I could usually sense where the energy was close enough to get out of the way. I had gotten past ten straight without getting hit when he paused again. "Can I have my vision back now? This is really annoying."

I sat down, allowing my body a minute to stop tingling. Once I was feeling normal again and had caught my breath, I stood up. I was immediately hit by a silent blast in the leg. I yelped in pain but the sound didn't come. Suddenly I realized he had put sound blocks on me. I was going to have to rely totally on instinct.

I caught on quicker that time. After about two dozen I wasn't getting hit anymore. Once I had gone for twelve straight dodges he took the silencers off, so I could be sure I wasn't just jumping around for no reason. He took the blinder off too, and I had to blink a few times before the white faded. I was stumbling a bit, because the world had a major glare, and he came and caught me under my arms and propped me up against his side. "Don't wander off before you can see properly. I don't want you hurting yourself in case I didn't remove the charm right."

It took me a minute to catch my breath, and I had to look around and wait even longer for all the colors of things to arrange themselves properly, but I was all right. I think he was about to introduce the next part when I interrupted him.

"Wait. You haven't answered anything. Just one question before we get started again, please?"

"Fine, but it will be quick."

I bit my lower lip, trying to think of what to ask. Finally I gave in. "Why are you here?"

He sat down on the porch. "That one will take a while. I'll tell you later, but find a nice short one for now."

"Oh fine. How did you get here?"

I turned my head for a minute and when I looked back there was an enormous black dog in his place. It came at least up to my waist, and probably weighed twice as much as I do. It came and started rubbing up against my side, pushing me against the railing. "Sirius?"

He barked twice in response. "You're an Animagus?" he nodded his shaggy head, then changed back while I watched. "I guess that means you're unregistered, or else it wouldn't have worked as a disguise. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. And I'll tell you that story, but later. For now, how big is your property?"

"It's pretty large. I'd guess five or ten acres. Mum and Dad wanted us to have a lot of room to run around in, and it makes it easier to hide magic."

He nodded. "Follow me." He stepped back into the yard, transformed, and took off at a run. It took me a minute to catch on, then I bolted off the porch and tore after him.

On four legs, he was much faster than me. We must have gone all the way around and through the property five times. Every few minutes, he would be almost out of view, then he would turn sharply and run off in a completely different direction, leaving me to dash around and scramble through the underbrush to his new path. I was exhausted by the time he finally stopped on the porch, panting heavily. I didn't stop quickly enough, tripped over him in my attempt not to crash into the house, and slammed down onto the wooden porch.

I was tired enough that I didn't even bother getting up. I moved an arm under my head, and lay there panting with my legs across his back.

He caught his breath again sooner than I did. He slowly scooted out from under my legs, and came and nudged my hand. I rolled over and leaned up against the house, and he came and sprawled himself across my lap.

I gave in and petted him, stroking and digging his long fur. For all the tangled mess it was in, he has very soft fur, and it was very relaxing. I realized after a bit though that, considering how much I was already sweating, having a large furry black dog on my lap wasn't helping. And I could really use a shower. I put my hands against the ground and pushed, in a fruitless attempt to get up.

"That's it," I said, addressing Sirius the dog on my lap, "I'm getting up now, so you are just going to have to get up too."

He looked at me piercingly, with a challenge in his eyes. If I was going to get up I was going to have to wrestle him to the ground to do it. And there was about as much chance of Snape making himself a love potion as me being able to do that.

I hate odds. I shifted my legs a bit, and rolled over hard. The momentum, with some force on his part added I'm sure, sent us tumbling across the porch, ending with him pinned beneath me at the edge of the steps. "Ha, I win!" I started to get up, and he gave once last push and rolled us over down the stairs. Even for wood with padding charms, it was rather painful, and the roll ended up with me pinned beneath him and trapped against the side of the bottom step. He gave a wide doggy grin, licked my face, and changed back. "Not this time, you don't!" He laughed.

It took both of us a surprising amount of time to realize what a compromising position we were in. When he did, he immediately stood up, brushed himself off and offered me a hand. I took it and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet, trying to hide my blush with my other hand. He released and looked deep into my eyes for a moment before smiling and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, that was certainly fun, now wasn't it?"

That was a little much for me. I scowled, grunted something not worth repeating, and tackled him. We tumbled across the lawn, both attempting to stop above. He won, of course, and when we finally stopped rolling he had hold of both my arms and was straddling me, kneeling across my waist. "You were saying, Ginevra?"

"Okay, okay, you win, but you can't exactly say it was a fair fight!" I panted.

"That's a little much for the two-time challenger to complain about, need I say?" He laughed. It's so not fair.

"Why do you always get to be right?" Oops. Hadn't meant to say that out loud.

He didn't even pause. "How come no one told me about this special ordinance? Merlin, things would be a lot easier if everyone else believed that! I think we'll just continue that rule. 'The Ministry of Magic today released a controversial new regulation, proclaiming the correctness of Sirius Black in all matters, especially those pertaining to his devilish good looks.' Wouldn't you love to see that in the Daily Prophet? Well, no, I suspect you wouldn't, but it's a lovely thought."

I wasn't used to keeping up with anyone else going that quickly. "Would you mind, you know..."

"Not babbling? Sounding less astonishingly self-assured? It'll be a stretch, but I suppose not."

"Well, actually, I was going to say getting off, but both of those sound nice as well."

"I'll wait while you decide."

This was getting annoying. I tried rocking back and forth, attempting to roll us over, which ended like most badly thought out plans. With him laughing at me. If there is one thing I hate about a guy, it's this kind of power trip. I scowled at him threateningly, and he stood up, laughing harder, and offered a hand down to me.

I got up on my own, brushed past him, and stomped upstairs to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later I came back downstairs in knee-length cutoffs and a t-shirt, and followed the clattering into the kitchen. Sirius had prepared a full lunch, which was spread across the table. Two kinds of sandwiches, fruit salad, a pitcher of pink lemonade, and a tray covered with what appeared to be slices of cheesecake. I stopped at the doorway.

"Well, this certainly isn't what I was expecting."

He turned around. "I hope I did it right. I haven't had to apologize to a girl your age for about twenty years." I hadn't intended to let him off easily, but he's got a grin that is beyond the mortal powers of a girl to resist.

I walked over to his side without cracking a smile, which I consider a major accomplishment, eyed the table carefully, and wrapped him in a hug. He laughed, partially in relief, and hugged me back. After a moment we released and he took my hand. "Will the fair maiden consent to dining with the kitchen servant?"

"Well, by the looks of it the humble kitchen servant appears acceptably repentant. I'd love to," I laughed, taking a seat. He served me like a gentleman, then sat down himself, and we both dug in. I waited until I had finished my first sandwich to begin the conversation again.

"Would you mind giving me my wand back? I mean, I trust you, but I am feeling really vulnerable without it."

"Glad you asked. If you didn't remember that I really wouldn't have taught you anything." He took it out of the pocket of his robes, twirled it in his fingers a moment, then tossed it back. I caught it, but tucked it back into my pocket quickly.

"So will you tell me what you're doing here? I mean, I think I deserve that answer at least."

"You really aren't one to stay distracted, are you? All right, I'll tell you. As you obviously know, I am a fugitive from the law. Ignoring the fact that I am innocent, like our Ministry has chosen to, they are attempting to get me at the very least into the maximum security area of Azkaban, at the most some form of torture before sucking out my soul. Your parents are among the ten or so people who believe I am not a murderer, and the least conspicuous. I am supposed to stay here for at least a month helping Dumbledore."

"How come they didn't tell me you were going to be here?"

"How should I know? Probably security reasons, given that I am supposed to be hiding. They didn't tell me you were going to be here either."

"That seems a little stranger. You'd think they'd warn you that you were hiding in an occupied house. Why didn't they send you to the Grangers', so you could be with Harry?"

"Well, you see, I'm also on the run from the Muggle law, and Hermione's parents don't exactly know of my innocence, much less my relation to Harry."

"Still, it seems kind of weird that they'd send you to hide out with me for a few months. Almost wonder if they were expecting this to happen."

"Expecting what?"

"You to help me out some." That was followed by a rather long, silent pause.

"What do you feel like doing for the afternoon? I'm not really that familiar with this place," Sirius finally broke in.

"Well, I didn't really have any plans for the day. Feel up to a rousing game of chess?"

He laughed and continued working his way through the pile of sandwiches. "I was never very good at wizards' chess. I fear my attention span was a little too short to ever figure it out well."

"Oh good! Finally, someone I can beat. You have no idea how rare that is!" I just couldn't help wanting to beat him at something.

"You know, you aren't saying much for yourself."

"No one ever does. I'm not the popular one, or the friendly one, or the quidditch star, or even the smart or talented or good looking one. I'm just the girl."

"Are you so sure about that? That there is really nothing special about you?"

"Yes."

"I could teach you something special, if you like, but you'd have to keep it a secret. Could you keep a secret like that about yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to keep my own secrets?"

"I don't know. I knew a girl once who wouldn't breathe a word of anyone else's secrets but couldn't keep her own if her life depended on it." I looked at him a little bizarrely, but waved it off.

"I can keep secrets. Really."

"Promise? Because if we go through with it, this could get both of us in a world of trouble. What would you be willing to do to keep it?"

"Huh?"

"Well I don't suspect this is the kind of thing anyone would torture you for, but sometimes kids make each other do pretty embarrassing things if they won't share secrets."

"Really? I suppose I've never really been in the situation..."

"Oh sure, as if they aren't still playing the midnight games of Strip Truth or Dare in the Gryffindor common room."

"If they are, they aren't telling me about it."

"Harry hasn't mentioned it, but he seemed to already know what I meant when I was telling him the stories. But you still aren't answering the question."

"All right, fine. I would-" I paused a moment to think. "I would kiss Draco Malfoy on the lips to keep a secret."

"If it were any other female, I wouldn't think it would be much kissing Draco Malfoy on the lips. Most males either. He looks like he'd be a good kisser."

That was enough to make me look at him rather quizzically. It's not the sort of thing you expect grown males to say. "Yes, so you don't need to ask. It's not like I want to sleep with him though."

"I never would have guessed, you-"

"Seem a little more masculine than you'd expect? I swing both ways. But it really doesn't matter." By this time we had worked our way to the dessert, and I was feeling rather stuffed.

"Can we just chill the cheesecake, go to the den, and have you actually tell me this secret?" It was starting to bother me, not knowing what it was.

"Fine, fine, I suppose I can trust you." He put a charm over the last plate and followed me to the den, when we sat, facing each other, on the couch. He looked around, perhaps making absolutely sure that no one could hear us, then leaned over and whispered something very quickly in my ear. It took me a minute to work out.

"You'd do that, really? But isn't it dangerous?"

"You'd be supervised by an experienced adult, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose, but isn't it illegal?"

"Only if you're found out. And if you're careful, and know how to keep your mouth shut, I don't see how you could be. Besides, it's about the best self-defense imaginable. I couldn't count the number of times it's saved my life." He shrugged. "But if you don't want to, I understand."

"No, no, I do, it's just that-" I sighed, "this will be terribly complicated, won't it?"

"One of the most complicated there is, and that's if everything goes perfectly."

A/N: I am ending the chapter there, and it is for a good part because I'm evil. Bwa ha ha ha ha. One hundred points to anyone who guesses the obvious secret here (meaning identifying it is obvious, I should hope the other side of the cliff is not) mostly because I'm working on foreshadowing and I'm not sure how good I am at it. This chapter took me longer than any of the others to write, but there were a lot of important things that had to happen, and I had a guest over, so couldn't do any writing at all. Much love goes out to JobeyRD/Green Eyed Lady, who is my critic, encourager, and assistant warden of plotbunnies (without whom, the idea for this story never would have happened). If you guys think that Sirius's explanation was totally not worth the wait, let me know. There is a little more to it than that, if the readers are interested.

Anyway, I've cleaned up the first four chapters of this, and I'm finally writing the fifth one (and intend to continue).


End file.
